


Down The Road

by ApfelTHS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternative Lifestyles, Bodyguard Ben Solo, Condoms, Crack Fic, F/M, Oral Sex, Rey Palpatine, Sex Talk, Smut, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Vaginal Sex, kinky talk, motel sex, rey is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApfelTHS/pseuds/ApfelTHS
Summary: Ben Solo is in charge of the security of Rey Palpatine, the British infamous politician's granddaughter. Forced to leave the city at dawn, they embark on a short road-trip and stop in a filthy motel where the young woman will show her bodyguard she isn't just an insufferable brat.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Down The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaelyup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaelyup/gifts).



> This smutty OS is a gift for one of my best friends in the world!
> 
> Happy Birthday my Dyad in the Fork ♥  
> As promised, you used your coupon for a smut and here it is, right on time for the celebration!
> 
> I hope you'll like what I did with the bodyguard trope, it's slightly different from what we've talked about but I had fun writing this!  
> As for my other readers, I also hope you'll have fun reading this short and sexy story!

He makes a tight turn on the curb of the road, carefully slowing down because of the rain. The menacing sky had thickened, lowering the light even more. It was 2 in the afternoon and it felt like the night was ready to fall. Ben catches a glimpse of the girl seated at the back of the black SUV. She’s looking at her damn phone, as always, not paying attention to what is happening around them.

He adjusts his tie, wishing he could loosen it a little since he’s driving for hours now. But the boss had made it very clear: he couldn’t allow himself any familiarity around the Palpatines, grand-daughter included. She’s silent, snorting loudly every time he takes a turn too rough for her delicate condition. Ben isn’t a fan of her or her family. But that’s not what is asked of him when he’s on duty. She’s only twenty, has an empire waiting for her whether she graduates from College or not and her grand-daddy will probably be elected Prime Minister of Great-Britain by the end of the year. The girl will not have to endure any kind of labor and still, she’s acting like everybody owes her everything.

He lowers his gaze a little in the inner rear mirror to look at her outfit. He had told her to bring comfortable clothes or at least warm ones but she had not listened - at all. Her petite figure was caged in a bodycon sleeveless dress and if he recalls correctly, she was also wearing high heels. Ben shakes his head in silence. It’s not like he has any persuasion power over Reygina Palpatine. What kind of name was Reygina, anyway? Why do rich people are obliged to add a perfectly useless letter to regular names to differentiate themselves from other?

Ben takes a look at the sky, noticing how it grows darker by the minute. They’ll have to stop tonight or they won’t be able to make it in one piece in D.C. Miss Palpatine had arrived in the U.S two months ago and Ben had been assigned to her protection. At first, he had not understood why the grand-daughter of some European politician needed to be guarded. But he had quickly learned that the views and positions of her dear grand-daddy weren’t very popular to many. Which had made his task very difficult since he was certain she was sharing the same disdain over people different from her - meaning rich and powerful.

The young woman had made it very clear from the start that it wasn’t going to be a fun mission for him. She never gave him a smile, a gratitude comment or a simple thank you, putting a lot of energy in avoiding to look at him in the eyes. According to her, he was paid well-enough to avoid any contact between them. Though, Ben had the hard impression that Reygina Palpatine mistook him for her handyman. He was his bodyguard, trained as a Marine, deployed in Iraq for 4 years, sent back home after a shoulder injury and now working for a high-qualified private security company. That didn’t refrained her to ask him to get her her stupid sugary Starbucks drinks.

“I need to use the loo.” She lets it out blankly.  
“We can’t stop now, Miss Palpatine.”

She sighs in annoyance and takes the call ringing on her phone. Her voice is so much lighter when she’s talking to her friends. She’s like a whole other person and Ben can’t help but listen to what she’s saying. Not that he’s going to use the intel, but that trip is fucking boring and he’s not even allowed to listen to music. He can at least entertain himself with the shallow conversations of that obnoxious girl.

“I’m gonna pee myself and that fucking driver doesn’t want to stop. I hate it here.”

Ben doesn’t react, used to be despised by her but admiring how clueless she is about her current situation. With the entire world hating on her family, he could easily leave her on the side of the road and wait for the coyotes to take care of her. Or worse, abandon her in one of those small American towns she loathed so much. He would be fired, but he has always dreamed to open a small Inn in Vermont.

They had to leave New York in a hurry when protestants had started to stalk and threaten her and other members of her family. She was supposed to join her grandfather in D.C before flying back to London, escorted by a dozen of men just like Ben. But for now, they were stuck together. He could have it worse than her, honestly. Ben hears her squirm on the leather seat and slowly stops the car on the side of the road. The pavement is wet, copper leaves are dancing around them and falling to the ground. They’re in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, the grey sky and nothing but an endless road ahead and behind them.

“Why are you stopping?”  
“There is no gas station for at least two hours of drive. You might consider doing your business here.”  
“What do you mean here?”  
“I mean behind a tree, Miss.”

Reygina laughs with her most high-pitched voice but instantly stops when she realizes he’s serious.

“There is no way I’m doing this outside!”  
“Fine, then you can wait?”

She looks right at him in the rear mirror and curses at the wind, stepping out of the car and slamming the door. It’s a delight for Ben to watch her struggle with her heels while she’s walking away from the SUV, her stilettos digging into the wet mud and dead leaves sticking to her shoes. Once she’s out of sight, Ben keeps an eye on their surroundings. Someone might have followed them, even if it’s unlikely that he has not noticed since they left New York early in the morning.

The bodyguard watches the girl come back, still swearing and trying to get rid of the dirt on her shoes when she finally reaches the road. Ben gets out of the car to make sure she’s alright and the look she sends him tells him she’s just her usual amount of annoyed. Still, he has trouble seeing a woman shivering in the cold.

“Did you bring something warm in your luggage?”  
“Yes, but I shipped it directly to the hotel in D.C.”

He refrains himself to roll his eyes, thinking only a mad person would only pack party dresses to a road trip in November on the East Coast.

“I have a sweater in the trunk if you want.”  
“No, thank you.” She snorted.

Ben opens the door so she can climb back in the car and sits behind the wheel, rising the temperature to the maximum so she would stop her teeth from chattering. She welcomes the hot air with a relief but it was clearly not enough for her to be fully comfortable. Ben says nothing more and keeps driving, looking at her from time to time. If there was one thing you couldn’t take away from Reygina Palpatine, it was her beauty. She had high cheekbones, a beautifuly shaped mouth, a perky nose and piercing green eyes. He had seen her smile once or twice and even him who loathed her couldn’t resist her toothy and charming grin.

As a man not in the slightest interested in fashion, he also thought that she had a great sense of style. She wasn’t dressing like the American girls he had met. She was delicate, elegant and she knew how to highlight her small curves. The girl had a toned and gracious silhouette and he had noticed the shape of her firm butt more than once when she was wearing those pencil dresses. Realizing he was mentally undressing the young woman, Ben clears his throat and rubs his clean-shaved chin. Maybe he shouldn’t think about her like that, especially since she is 10 years younger than him, a bitch and his boss.

But she doesn’t make the task easy when she’s stretching her limbs in the backseat, letting him catch a glimpse of her hardened nipples underneath her green dress. She must be cold again. And the weather is not on their side at all. The rain starts to fall, making it very difficult for Ben to drive straight, his sight almost blinded by the curtain of water pouring around them. Clamped on the wheel, the bodyguard stays focused on the road and ignores the snarky comments Miss Palpatine is voicing in the back. If she could just shut the fuck up for five minutes!

That was something she had done several times to him since she's got under his protection. She would be all pretty and soft around him, showing a thigh when she gets out of the car wearing a split dress, removing her bra in the back of the car after a long night in a club, asking him to undo the strap of her fancy heels... and suddenly shifting into a snobbish British cunt treating him like a dog. Ben knows she's not purposely showing a little bit of her skin to him. And even if in other circumstances she was the kind of girl he would have hit on, he pretends he doesn't notice her purring voice and her hands clinging to his shirt when he takes her home drunk.

Reygina lets a loud and frightened scream out of her throat when Ben avoids a fox crossing the road, causing the car to spin and glide dangerously. He exhales and closes his eyes for a moment, his heart racing in his chest. He risks an eye to the backseat only to find the young woman gripping the hem of her dress, her eye makeup all over the place as she’s wiping few tears away. He had not realized she was this scared.

“Miss, are you okay?”  
“I- No! You almost killed us!”  
“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

She doesn’t need his explanations, he knows that. He starts the car again, slower this time. The grey sky has slowly turned to a strange blue, making it hard for Ben to stay focus after so many hours behind the wheels. He clicks on the screen of the GPS, praying for a place to stop to appear. Fortunately, a motel and a gas station blink and draw his attention. Less than 30 minutes and they’ll stop. Miss Palpatine is still in shock and cursing at her phone because the service has vanished.

When Ben stops again, he winces. The motel looks like one you see in horror movies he is not so fond of. The walls are dirty, the flashing sign is barely lighting up, there’s only one other car on the parking lot and it looks like they don’t even own a store at the gas station. Miss Palpatine has her face glued to the window and by the noise she’s making, Ben knows she’s not happy to be there. Ben is probably getting on her nerves right now but it’s his job to provide security for her. He’s not her fucking butler so she’ll accommodate with that place even if it’s also giving him the creeps. He steps out of the car and locks her inside, analyzing his surroundings. It looks empty and quiet. Nobody will recognize her here but just in case, he has his gun ready to fire warning shots, or worse. She greets him with an annoyed look when he comes back with two keys in his hand. He unfolds an umbrella so she can stay dry until they reach the porch.

“They don’t even have cards to open the rooms?!”  
“It’s an old motel, Miss Palpatine. I’ll check your room before you can enter.”  
“Oh yes, because some creep knew we were going to stop right there in this dump.”

Ben chooses to not answer her attack and opens the room before entering. She watches him from the outside and winces at the sight of the whole scene. The wallpaper is old, teared at some places, the bedcover is stained and so is the rug. Ben’s nose frowns at the funny smell of the room. The walls are probably too thin to hold the humidity outside. But they’ll survive the night.

“Clear. Miss, I’ll be in the room next door, you can call me anytime you want.”  
“There is no service!”  
“Just… knock.” He shrugs and leaves her in the horrendous room.

Ben can’t say he’s happy either. He takes out her heavy suitcase and his bag on his shoulder. He’s hungry, cold and tired too. Luckily, there’s at least a vending machine nearby. When he asks Miss Palpatine if she wants something, she just grunts him to go away. Ben sighs, that woman is impossible. But at least, he’ll have the last Snickers bar. He smokes a cigarette on the porch, admiring the rain pouring in the night. The only light is coming from the defectuous sign and the tiny window of Reygina’s room. It’s late, he should probably get some sleep since he has a lot of driving left in the morning. He only hopes the weather will be merciful tomorrow.

Ben welcomes the tiny jet of lukewarm water of the shower with relief. It sucks, but it’s better than nothing. He can’t wash his thick dark hair but at least he’ll feel as clean as possible before slithering in the filthy sheets of the motel. His room looks better insulated from humidity and he should probably exchange it with Miss Palpatine. But a dab of discomfort won’t hurt her that much. As he is slipping in his boxer briefs, Ben hears his room neighbor’s terrified scream. Without thinking for a second, he grabs his gun laid on the bathroom chair and runs half-naked and bare feet outside before kicking the door open. There’s no sign of her in the main room.

“Miss! Where are you?”

She runs out of the bathroom, still dressed in her tight dress but looking very small now that she has ditched the heels. She looks at him and then his gun and covers her mouth with her shaking hand.

“Is somebody in here?”  
“No!”  
“Why did you scream?” He asks, slightly lowering his weapon.  
“I saw cockroaches and the room is filthy and the rain is infiltrating the walls and I hate it here!” She ends her sentence, sulking and whining like a child.

Ben inhales deeply trying not to kill her for giving him a heart attack and making him run half naked in the cold. If at first she was pretty impressed by the gun, her eyes are now gazing at his undressed body until he clears his throat and she avoids him.

“Can’t you put something on?” She snorts.  
“Sorry, Miss. I was in the shower.” He admits, still not believing she is complaining he came to her rescue without taking the time to dress properly for it. “We can exchange rooms, mine seems better.”  
“There is no way I’m sleeping alone in this horrible place.”

Ben frowns. Is she implying what he thinks she is? The bodyguard has no trouble sharing his bed with strangers, he had spent four years in Iraq under a tent with all sorts of men and women, but Reygina Palpatine is a client, a nasty one.

“Miss, I’ll watch your door all night long if that’s a comfort to you.”  
“You’ll be useless outside if a rat gets me when I’m asleep.”

She is already packing her suitcase and crosses her arms when she closes it, waiting for him to carry it to his room. And he does, rolling his eyes when she is not looking. As soon as she is in, she locks herself in the bathroom, leaving Ben clueless. He sits on his bed and opens one of the snacks he bought at the vending machine. If only he could have a beer.

When the young woman gets out of the bathroom, she seems a little better than before. At least, she’s cleaned and not screaming anymore. It’s the first time Ben sees her without her heavy makeup and he can’t take his eyes off of her face. She has the cutest freckles coloring her nose, cheeks and forehead. Her brows are naturally pointy and her bare mouth looks exquisite without the thick layer of lipstick. She seems to notice the look he gives her because she blushes and looks away.

“At least you put on pants.” She says, folding her dress and resting it on the chair.

She’s wearing a silky nightgown, her legs are naked and he can still see her nipples pointing through the thin dress. She must be freezing after that almost cold shower. Besides, there is no heating system in the room. Ben opens his bag and hands her the sweatshirt he had planned on wearing to go to bed. He can live without, he is used to survive in extreme conditions, she is not.

“I told you, I don’t want it.”  
“I don’t want to look for your nipples tomorrow morning when you’ll realize they fell.” He throws at her, perfectly aware he is now out of line but getting sick of her rude attitude.

Reygina opens her mouth, probably in shock but she doesn’t retort. Instead, she furiously grabs the sweatshirt and puts it on, covering her small chest and crossing her arms in front of her. She’s probably vexed now, he thinks. But at least, she’s not shivering anymore. He watches her as she eyes in silence the snacks he bought. She’s starving but doesn’t say a word. And Ben decides that if she wants to eat, she’ll have to ask herself this time.

But she doesn’t. She just sits on the bed, not knowing what to do with herself. Ben is exhausted and all he wants to do is sleep. So he slithers under the thin sheets and sighs. The pillow is so used he can almost feel the mattress underneath. And with the girl snorting, he already knows it’s going to be a short and terrible night. He clicks on the switch and the room is plunged in darkness. At least, he can relax now. He catches a glimpse of the dark shape of Reygina’s body. She’s looking around her, her soft hair spread on her shoulders, her arms wrapped around herself. In silence, she joins him in the bed and looks at the ceiling.

Ben closes his eyes, praying that he would fall asleep quickly to not suffer of this embarrassing silence. But he can feel her shift by his sides. She’s trying to find a good position to sleep and it’s a given she won’t. There’s no silk sheets, ostrich feather blanket or whatever those rich dudes are using to make their beds now. But one thing gets better now that she’s moving next to him: the smell. Her expensive perfume has not been washed off by the weak shower she had taken. He could scent her hair, the warmth of her delicate skin replacing the strong smell of humidity.

Soon, Ben’s brain is intoxicated with the luxurious fragrance emanating from the young woman. If he could, he would bury his nose in the crook of her neck. It hasn’t been a long time since he had shared his bed with a woman, but he had never met one like this. Her skin looks smooth, almost beaming. Her hair is soft, nothing on her look is out of place. He knows she spends hours in spas and hairdressers to look perfect like this, untouchable and completely out of his league. But still, he can’t help his mind to wander around the thought of landing his large calloused hands on her long and lustrous legs. When her tiny foot meets his ankle, he shivers. She’s freezing cold!

“Sorry.” She whispers.  
“Are you still cold?”

He can hear her nod but there is nothing he can do besides wrapping her in his arms. And it’s not like it’s a viable choice.

“Maybe I can put on some socks.” She starts. “But I only got tights.”  
“I see you came prepared just like I told you.” He sighs and reaches for his bag by the bed.

He turns the light on and takes a pair of grey knitted socks out of his stuff and looks at her. She’s balling under the sheets, shivering like a wild animal. _What a baby_ , he thinks. Without a word, he grabs her ankle and pulls it out of the covers.

“What are you doing?!” She protests.  
“What you’re not able to do yourself. Look at you, you’re freezing.”

She doesn’t resist when his warm hands wrap around her leg to still her. He was right, she has the softest skin and the most delicate foot. She even has a toe ring and Ben wants to laugh at how ridiculous this looks. But instead, he feels something hot pooling in his lower stomach when he notices how thin her ankle is. He could break her with one hand if he wanted. To chase the thoughts, he slowly puts the sock on her feet, pulling it as high as he can to cover her leg. She watches him do it wordlessly, half of her face hidden behind the sheet she’s holding tight against herself. Ben gently grabs her other leg and gives it the same treatment. Now, he can see her thighs, the lace of her nightgown peeking under the rough fabric of his sweatshirt she’s wearing like a dress, his knitted socks snuggling her smooth legs and her shiny eyes watching his every move.

She has stopped talking and he can only hear her deep breathing and the loud race of his own heart beating in his ears. He should turn the light off, go back to bed, but he can’t. Instead, his eyes are meeting hers, playing the dangerous game of who will surrender first. And Ben knows it has to be him. He has to be the one ignoring the thick tension building between them. And just as he was about to do it, he feels the burn of her gaze lowering on his chest, studying every muscle on his torso.

She slowly lifts her leg, drawing him to her when her foot reaches his side. Ben follows her call, his head empty of reasonable thoughts. He will probably regret this the moment it’ll be over, but right now, all he can think about are the only two warm spots on her body: her mouth and her cunt. He pulls himself between her legs, crushing her on the mattress and she hums in content. But he doesn’t kiss her, not yet.

“Feeling better?” He asks.  
“Much better.” She answers, wrapping her legs around his hips.  
“You’re a brat, you know that?”

She smiles and instead of answering, she starts waving under him, her crotch meeting his and his brain is filled with dirty thoughts, focusing on how hot she is, how hard she instantly makes him.

“It seems like you don’t mind.” She retorts with a snarky grin, her mound right where he’s swollen.

Ben bites his lip, clearly in no position of objecting. Her hands travels on his shoulders she touches and looks with shiny eyes. She seems to like how broad he is because she takes her time to explore his back too until her hands reach his ass.

“Cool.” She hums.  
“Cool?”  
“Cool butt… cool everything.”

Ben can’t hold it anymore. That brat is even obnoxious in bed. In one rapid motion, he catches her lips between his, crashing his long nose against her cheek and making her scream in surprise. But her delicious lips part almost instantly, looking for the warmth and wetness of his tongue. Ben could devour her mouth for hours now that he has tasted it. She is sweet, almost shy but never saying no to his licking and sucking. One of her hand is pressing him closer to her while the other is now lost in his thick mane of hair. She moans against his lips when he starts to thrust, still clothed but lead by an urge he can’t control.

“W-wait!”  
“What? You’re not okay with this anymore?” He asked, praying that he was not going too fast and didn't make a terrible mistake.  
“I’m okay but I just… I never done it with a man I barely know.”  
“It’s not any different.”  
“You know what I mean.” She pinches his arm.  
“Oh so you’re not a bitch all the damn time, then. You also have soft sides.”  
“Shut up!”

He chuckles and kisses her more, grabbing one of her thigh to pull it higher around his body.

“I’m gonna make you regret being an insufferable spoiled child.”

Her body arches when he starts taking care of her neck, bruising it, biting her earlobe, licking her collarbone. She’s still wearing his sweatshirt and fucking her with his clothes on would be hot if she had not teased him with her tits all day. Ben loses no time and pulls her gown and the hoodie up in one motion, leaving her in her knickers and his socks. She’s going to keep the socks but her panties are out.

The bodyguard sits on his heels and looks at her, shivering from the cold air and the excitement. His gaze lands on her chest, her perfect tits so delicate and soft he already knows he’s going to mark her with his beard growing back. He cups her breasts, loving the way her pink nipples point straight. He won’t have enough of them in one night. His burning eyes trace a trail down to her flat stomach and the edge of her panties. She’s wearing one of those pretty lace lingerie who leaves nothing to the imagination. He can already see that she’s entirely bare under the see-through fabric, her pink slit soaking the small pad right on her center.

“Stop looking at me like this, you perv!”

She smiles and lifts her butt while he’s taking her knickers off. Ben looks at her young body. He probably is a pervert. She closes her legs when he frowns and grabs his hand to put it back on her breast.

“What’s wrong?”  
“This is wrong. I’m too old for you and I’m supposed to protect you.”  
“You’re only realizing this now? Come on, I won’t tell… I want this.”

She spreads her legs again, offering herself to his sight and Ben can’t believe this is really happening. He finds his way back to her perfect lips, caging her body between him and the mattress. She’s not cold anymore, her skin is burning of lust and desire. Her scent is stronger now that she’s naked against him and he loves the way she rubs herself against his sweatpants, probably ruining it with her slick.

“Ben… Take your pants off…” She pleads.  
“So you do know my name.”

She makes him shut up by pulling his clothes down, exposing his cock to her gaze. She doesn’t look impress but she does something that makes his dick twitch even harder: she licks her lips, hums and pushes him so he can lie down. Her hand wrapped around his long and thick shaft, she lies on her stomach between his legs and without a single warning, starts to lick it from the tip to the balls. He closes his eyes when the wetness of her tongue finds the silky skin of his glans, circling it with her soft lips. She licks and suckles, humming and closing her eyes and he had never seen a woman having so much pleasure with his cock in her mouth.

He’s about to lose it when she takes one of his balls and sucks gently on it, pulling it a little while torturing the base of his dick. It’s exquisite to feel her warmth around him, her fingers going up and down on his length, switching pace from rough to very slow. He’s thrusting in her mouth before he can control himself, her eyes shiny from each hit at the back of her throat. Ben can’t stop looking at himself going in and out of her pretty mouth until he pushes her back to come wordlessly on his stomach, his muscles tensed and his breath blocked in his chest.

“Mh… Why did you push me away..?”  
“I didn’t want to choke you with my cum.”  
“What if I wanted to choke on your cum?”  
“Fuck.”

She was something else, out of this world and Ben pulled her harder against him, grabbing her ass and fiddling with it, thirsty for more of her.

“Cool butt too.”  
“Thanks.” She smiles and kisses him more gently this time.

With one push of his hips, Ben rolls and tops her again, ready to make her feel good too. He reaches for his bag and finds a condom he opens with his teeth, her pretty face not leaving his sight. She’s already touching herself, rubbing her swollen clit when he’s putting on the condom and his dick is throbbing again at the idea of meeting her cunt. She looks so soft and pure with a petite figure and her candid eyes but everytime she talks to him, lifts her hips to meet his or spreads her folds to give his eyes and dick a better access, she’s transforming in some sort of kinky goddess he didn’t know she could be.

She lets him put two pillows under her back to align their crotch together and folds her legs against her, exposing herself entirely to Ben. He curses again, his thighs already shaking when her little slit clenches in expectation. And just like that, he’s inside her. She’s closing her eyes, her brows pinched together, her toned abs gone stiff because of the stretch he’s causing between her legs. She’s soft, hot and wet. There is nothing Ben doesn’t love when his cock is coiled in her warmth. Her extra-sensitive flesh reacts to every motion, pull and push he makes. She says nothing but he takes it slow, kissing her jaw gently. And soon, her face relaxes, she bites her lips but this time it’s because she’s afraid she’ll scream too loud.

Ben watches himself go in and out of her, her perfect cunt coating him with a slippery slick he’s dreaming of having on his tongue. She has finally opened her eyes and she is looking at him moving too. She smiles as his hips go faster and deeper inside of her strong body, her tits bouncing in rhythm with their pace. Their heavy breaths fill the room and when his thumb start to rub her clit she lets out a scream, soon followed by fifty more. Ben is hypnotized by her, the sounds she makes, the smell emanating from her body. Right now, he thinks he won't be able to never fuck her again. She’s too perfect, built for him, locking him just right in her cunt and looking at him like he’s the most handsome man in the world.

She pulls him back on her, eager of finding his lips again. His mouth crashes into hers and she cries out loud every time he thrusts so deep it almost of hurts them both. Her last words make his delivery come sooner than expected.

“Ben… Go on… I’ve been thinking about this… for so long.”  
“You have?” He chokes.  
“Y-yes… I’m thinking about your cock every time I touch myself…”  
“B-but… why? How?!”  
“You make me mad, you never look at me and you made me pee in the fucking woods!… and I'm wet all the time because of you. Fuck me, please. Harder.”

He wants to tell her stupid sexy stuff that makes no sense too but at this point he's barely able to breath. He quickens his pace, their hips hitting intensely, his fingers bruising her butt he's tightly holding as an anchor to reality. She pleads his name with a broken voice and purrs in despair. He doesn't think when he spanks her the first time but the noise she makes, the contraction of her pussy around him makes him do it again. Her butt his red, sensitive but she squirts between her legs and he almost slips out of her when she arches her body higher. Heaven comes when she's telling him he's her best fuck. Ben’s body goes still. His thoughts mixed in a mess, he doesn’t even process what she just said. He comes hard, buried deep inside her and his teeth sank in her shoulder. She cries and tries to hold him but he’s too heavy and she lets his soft body rest for a minute on top of her. The bodyguard pulls out, feeling a sudden coldness when she’s not around him anymore but she’s brushing his hair, her lips caressing his forehead as if she had done it for years.

Ben realizes he doesn't want this to be over, she deserves a last round. As tired and numb he his from what just happened, he doesn’t hesitate to dive down between her legs and lift her thighs on his shoulders. She hums and clenches around him, her eyes gone shy and uncertain. But he knows she’s going to love it. She’s so sensitive right now, so open, she just needs to be taken care of.

He’s right. Her flesh is swollen, needy for the touch of his tongue. He tastes her tiny hole stretched by his cock and she shivers against him. He doesn’t mind his chin being covered with her slick, she’s too sweet and sexy he could eat her out all night. But he can feel how tired she is so he wraps his mouth around her clit and starts to suckle gently on the bud. She lets a deep moan out of her lips, breathing harder, deeper as the pleasure grows in her loins. Every lick, sucking and pulling on her gorgeous cunt makes her body shiver and squirm. As he can feel the pressure growing in her lower belly, she lets out short and sexy moans he registers in his brain. She doesn’t know where to put her hands and what do to with her legs when the waves of her orgasm crushes all over her so she pulls on his hair and tears the sheets in her fist. The sound that she makes fills Ben with something he wasn’t expecting. She’s lying still, disheveled, relaxed and beautiful in the filthy sheets of the worst motel he had ever seen and she looks like an angel.

Ben covers her with his arms and legs before pulling the blanket over them. He lays a gentle peck on her lips, enjoying her lazy pushes on his mouth and her licks on her own slick she’s tasting too. Right now, he feels more like her bodyguard as he ever did. She’s safe in his arms and he doesn’t want to let go of her.

“Are you still cold?”  
“No… I’m perfect.”  
“Good.”

She rests her head on his chest, her tiny hands tightly wrapped around him. Ben doesn’t know what tomorrow will feel like but he’s positive he can’t forget about this night. As if she heard him think, she says:

“I want you with me all the time.”  
“I can’t be your bodyguard and do this, Miss Palpatine.”  
“Sure you can. You’re gonna protect Miss Palpatine by day, and fuck Rey by night.”  
“Are you even real?” He chuckles.  
“Mh, I’m too tired to prove you again I am.”

He smiles and kisses her forehead. Could it be just a fuck? Ben doesn’t know for sure. All he can think about right now is the lovely girl falling asleep in his arms, one that has nothing to do with the robot the medias were presenting to the world.

“I just have one question.”  
“Mh?” She snores, on the verge of falling deep into Orpheus’s arms.  
“Do you… agree with everything your grandfather does?”  
“Oh God, I hate his ugly racist ass.”

Ben chuckles as she tightens her embrace and finally flies to a dreamless night. Maybe it will be more than just a fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!  
> Find my on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/adamdrivwhore) too!


End file.
